Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $15$ is $9$ more than $j$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${15}{\text{ is}}$ as ${15}=$. Next, let's translate ${9}$ more than $ j$ : $\text{More than }}$ means ${9}$ is being $\text{added}}$ to $ j$. So, we can write ${9}$ more than $ j$ as $ j D+{9}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${15}= j D+{9}$ We can also write this as ${15} = 9 + j$ or $ j +{9} = {15}$ or $ 9 + j={15}$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Subtract ${9}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${j}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {15}-{9} &= {j}+{9}-{9} \\ \\ {6} &={j} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $15=j+9$ $j=6$